leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grubbin (Pokémon)
|} Grubbin (Japanese: アゴジムシ Agojimushi) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 20, which evolves into when leveled up in a special magnetic field. Biology Grubbin is a small, insectoid Pokémon. It has a white body with three nubs on either side resembling simple legs. There are two yellow spots on its side. Its head is dominated by two large, yellow mandibles with reddish-orange tips. The rest of its head is brown and has a reddish-orange structure with a yellow rim on top. It has large, black eyes with white pupils. Grubbin typically lives underground. It uses its jaw as a weapon, a tool for burrowing, and for extracting sap from trees. Additionally, it can create sticky threads, which it shoots from its mouth and uses to swing around as though on suspension wires. It loves electricity, and can be found near power plants.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/grubbin/ In the anime Major appearances A Grubbin debuted in Alola to New Adventure!. chased after it as it went underground, but lost track of it. Grubbin reappeared in Loading the Dex! during a flashback. Ash attempted to another wild Grubbin in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! by having battle it. However, he was unable to catch it when it escaped the Poké Ball and went underground. Grubbin managed to scare when it popped back up before escaping. Minor appearances An image of a Grubbin appeared in Loading the Dex! when was telling about the rare Pokémon that appear in the Alola region. A wild Grubbin appeared in Partner Promises!. A 's Grubbin appeared in Alola, Kanto! aboard a plane bound for Kanto. Multiple Grubbin appeared in Rise and Shine, Starship!, where they were summoned by 's to assist in digging up a at Bamboo Hill. A Grubbin appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it briefly chased a , grabbing it in its pincers. A Trainer's Grubbin appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. A Trainer's Grubbin appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Two Grubbin appeared in SM100 as residents of the post-apocalyptic Ultra Ruin. One of them reappeared in the next episode. Pokédex entries type. Grubbin scrapes trees with its large jaws and drinks their sap. It makes its home underground.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Grubbin debuts in The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer, where one appears under the ownership of . He evolved into sometime before PASM19. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , and Blush Mountain (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (18th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15||''}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15|*}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=737 |name2=Charjabug |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Electric |evo2= in areas with a |no3=738 |name3=Vikavolt |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Grubbin, along with its evolutionary relatives, were designed by Hitoshi Ariga. Origin Grubbin appears to be based on a l , also known as a grub. Name origin Grubbin may be a combination of grub and grubbing, to scavenge or dig. Agojimushi may be a combination of 顎 ago (jaw) and 地虫 jimushi (grub). In other languages and |fr=Larvibule|frmeaning=From and |es=Grubbin|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mabula|demeaning=From and |it=Grubbin|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=턱지충이 Teokjichung-i|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=強顎雞母蟲 / 强颚鸡母虫 ''Qiáng'èjīmǔchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=強顎雞母蟲 Kèuhngngohkgāimóuhchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Граббин ''Grabbin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Mabula es:Grubbin fr:Larvibule it:Grubbin ja:アゴジムシ zh:强颚鸡母虫